omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
Momo Yaoyorozu is a student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A and got into U.A. through official recommendations. Statistics *'Name': Momo Yaoyorozu, Everything Hero: "Creati" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': September 23 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student and Vice-President of Class 1-A *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 52 kg (114 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Creation *'Standard Equipment': Depending on what she creates from her Quirk *'Weaknesses': The larger the object created from her Quirk, the more exposed her body is. She can overthink how weak she is compared to classmates stronger than her. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Big Mallet, Staff Spin, Sword and Shield, Net Capture, Cannon Shot *'Voice Actor': Marina Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Momo is a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She has a curvaceous figure and is one of the tallest students in Class 1-A. She has cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. Her hero costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. Personality Momo is a very intelligent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally very level-headed and calm even in very dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Even so, Momo can get roped into silly situations such as cheerleading, although she rarely expresses enthusiasm in doing so. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, like expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing during battle as she knows she can simply make another set. However, this often makes others think of her as an exhibitionist. Momo is somewhat sensitive to vulgarity and rude mannerisms and is constantly frustrated by sexual advancements from Minoru. Momo can be very blunt with her explanations about the mistakes and situations of something or someone when asked. This is because Momo tends to be generally honest and wants her fellow students. She proves to be very caring and wishes to help her peers improve enough to become great heroes. As such, Momo is quite willing to help her classmates study with her and deeply enjoys it. When Momo displays her excitement (usually towards passing time with others), she becomes quite upbeat and adorably "bouncy", adding a bit of comedy to her character. Momo also tends to accidentally reveal how rich she is, yet most people can understand she doesn't do it out of malice. While originally confident in herself, Momo's pride was crushed after her loss to Fumikage in the U.A. Sports Festival. It was further damaged when Momo began to compare herself to Shoto, and she began to lose confidence in her own ability to make choices. She found herself in deep denial during her internship with Uwabami. She believed Uwabami chose her despite being an unworthy student and continued to try and find deeper lessons in Uwabami's shallow training in order to reassure herself. However, thanks to Shoto's encouragement during their final exams, Momo regained her confidence. She learned that all people have different skills and priorities, as well as all beings/things complement each other, thus respecting others despite their differences. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Creation: Momo's Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material from her uncovered body through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can create it. However, it takes her a longer period of time (and more of her skin being exposed) to create large objects. She states that the more she eats, the more material she has to work with, so she needs considerable ingestion of food for her Quirk to be effective. This make a possible danger that she would likely become extremely under weight if her Quirk is used too much. *'Big Mallet': *'Staff Attack': *'Sword and Shield': *'Net Capture': *'Cannon Shot': Hero Outfit: Momo's hero outfit allows her to expose as much of her skin as possible so that she can use her creation Quirk much more easily. *'The Yaoyoreotard': This equipment makes it easier to pop out what Momo creates, though it leaves not much to the imagination. *'The Yaoyoro-Belt': This equipment is a bit thick in order to prop up her "Yaoyorictionary". *'The Yaoyorictionary': This equipment is made of lexicon compiling all the constructs and materials that comes to Momo's mind. It also has magnets attached to the cover and inside pages so that it doesn't open or fall. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Shoto Todoroki *Kyoka Jiro *Uwabami *Itsuka Kendo *Minoru Mineta *Tenya Iida *Izuku Midoriya In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters